FAKTA-FAKTA BO
by thornberriess
Summary: BO itu Organisasi yang kompak luar dalam. Tidak percaya? Berikut ini adalah beberapa fakta 'fiktif' tentang orang-orang BO dan Amuro Tooru pasca resminya status keanggotaan ybs di Black Organization, yang saya dapatkan setelah melakukan wawancara. BO!Shinichi [080117; Happy Birthday Group Detective Conan]


Standard warnings applied **Other notes** : OOC akut; jayus mampus; jangan dianggap serius, ini fanfiksi untuk senang-senang .ha .ha .ha; jangan dipercaya juga, SESAT! Ini bukan cerita Conan asli, ini buatan fans yang mencari secercah kebahagiaan; BO!Shinichi; _oh ya,_ _setiap paragraf akan memuat cerita yang berbeda, mungkin berkaitan, mungkin tidak_ **Rated** : T **Disclaimer** : Detective Conan/Case Closed belong to **Aoyama Gosho** -sensei

* * *

Seperti yang telah kita ketahui lewat sebuah fiksi yang telah dipublikasikan pada 4 November tahun lalu, idola kita, Amuro Tooru telah menyandang gelar keanggotaan Black Organization. Masa orientasi pun telah ia lalui. Beruntungnya, OSPEK di BO tidak semengenaskan saat SIMAK. Meski BO adalah organisasi yang terkenal kejam dan sadis, tapi Amuro sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani dengan berlangsungnya acara rutin tersebut. Terkadang Amuro heran dengan OSPEK di negara lain, seperti Indonesia contohnya, yang terkesan menyiksa, bahkan sampai bikin mati segala. Selain itu, BO juga tertib. Meski tuntutannya tak pernah digubris pemerintah, BO tidak pernah ikut demo, apalagi sampai bikin macet di bundaran HI terus _upload_ foto _selfie_. Ckckck.

Tidak hanya terlihat kompak secara eksternal, BO juga memang kompak secara internal. Berikut ini telah saya rangkum beberapa fakta tentang anggota BO, terutama Amuro Tooru—anggota Organisasi berkode nama Bourbon. Selamat berhalusinasi d(^-^)b

* * *

.

.:. FAKTA-FAKTA BO .:.

©affreeze

.

* * *

Semenjak daftar keanggotaannya di Organisasi dirilis oleh kepolisian Jepang, Amuro mendadak terkenal. Foto Amuro bahkan sempat beredar di internet dengan embel-embel; "Dicari, Furuya Rei, 28 tahun, Hidup atau Mati, 1 juta dollar." Tapi beruntung, informasi itu segera diredam oleh Satuan _Cyber Crime_ Direktorat Reserse Kriminal Khusus Kepolisian Jepang. Untungnya mereka bergerak cepat menangani semakin tersebar luasnya viral tentang Amuro dengan meringkus bocah SMA yang meng- _hack_ situs keamanan negara dengan alasan ingin terkenal. Kalau informasi Amuro sebagai NOC* sampai tangan para petinggi Organisasi, bisa dibegal si Mas-nya. Dan _hacker_ SMA itu, meski berada di jalan yang salah, wajib kita akui bahwa ia memang luar biasa. Yaa, mendingan lah daripada bocah SMA yang cari terkenal dengan teriak OM TELOTET OM terus di- _upload_ di Instagram.

Menurut Amuro, semenjak ia menyandang status sebagai anggota BO, ia mendapat banyak penggemar yang mayoritas berasal dari mahasiswi hingga mahasiswa (?) seputaran Haido. Padahal ketika ditanya, mahasiswi dan mahasiswa di sana mengaku tidak mengenal Amuro.

Dan berhubung menjadi anggota BO tidak sebebas saat menjadi rakyat biasa, Amuro bahkan pernah menyimpulkan, bahwa sekitar 99% anggota BO, termasuk dirinya, pernah makan di ramen seberang jalan ... atau seberangnya ... atau seberangnya lagi, sebab kedai di sana sepi pengunjung dan paling penting karena murah. Selain itu, sepeda kesayangan Amuro cukup mencolok karena banyak tempelan kertas parkir. Tukang parkir di kedai ramen tempat Amuro makan, songong semua, sih. Pengunjung yang dihormatin dengan 3S (senyum, salam, sapa) hanya yang bermotor dan bermobil saja, sedangkan yang bersepeda hanya diteriakkan, "Buruan jalannya!" sembari ditempelkan kertas parkir dengan tidak etisnya.

Di markas BO, di gedung Haido, Amuro doyan main lift. Karena di kafe tempatnya dulu bekerja dan kantor detektif Mouri, benda itu tidak ada. Salah satu pemicu kegemaran Amuro main lift adalah rapat dadakan BO yang selalu diselenggarakan di kamar _Anokata_ di lantai 7. Kenapa 7? Karena kalau 11 jadi tim sepak bola— _skip, garing_. Mereka juga tidak pernah rapat di auditorium, karena memang tidak punya.

Karena akhir-akhir ini BO nganggur, maka untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, Amuro sering nebeng tidur di kos-an temen. Atau kos-nya ditebengin tidur temen. Nama temannya tidak disebutkan karena mungkin akan memicu Amufans untuk _fangirlingan_.

Jika akan ada rapat penting mengenai target pembunuhan, para penembak jitu yang menjadi eksekutor seperti Rye, Calvados, Chianti, dan Korn akan mengambil fotokopian denah lokasi target pada H-1 rapat atau hari H rapat. Dan yang selalu meninggalkan dokumen master di fotokopian adalah Amuro dari Divisi Tata Strategi. Jadi, tulisan Amuro bisa kita temukan di fotokopian Bu Chin, Mas Jawa, atau Mbak Erni.

Amuro merasa gaulnya maksimal kalau sudah _facebook_ -an di depan rumah makan cepat saji yang menyediakan fasilitas wifi gratis. Atau kalau diusir dari perpustakaan karena sudah maghrib. Atau diomelin satpam karena jalan sambil baca buku.

Anggota BO itu kece-kece, termasuk Amuro, yah ... meskipun hanya berlaku untuk pagi hari. Khusus untuk Divisi Pengembangan Obat-obatan yang bersentuhan dengan mayat, seperti Miyano/Sherry misalnya, lihat saja sendiri. Rambut lepek, muka kusam, _handscoon_ kotor berminyak, baju bau formalin, dan itu semua berlaku sejak pagi. _Beneran mayat hidup itu mah_ , kata Amuro.

Amuro itu jarang sarapan saat dinas pagi. _Lha bisa bangun pagi aja udah syukur, mbak_ ; jawabnya ketika saya wawancarai.

Amuro selalu melihat asap hitam kalau Vermouth membawa masakannya ke markas. Dan ia selalu merasa mengalami cobaan hidup kalau disuruh mencicipinya. Anggota BO dinyatakan kece kalau tidak semaput setelah makan masakannya Vermouth. Untuk anggota yang semaput, bisa dijadikan sarana untuk berlatih Sholat Jenazah ... dan mengkafani ... dan menguburi.

Sejujurnya, Amuro sebel banget sama Akai yang ngakunya tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ujian padahal dapat nilai tertinggi saat seleksi masuk. Atau Shinichi yang peringkat 2 tapi pura-pura bodoh. Atau Hidemi yang peringkat 3 tapi pelit saat ditanya. _Apa tidak ingat Karma ya, kalian semua?_ (/bukan Karma si husbando sejuta umat)

99,9% anggota BO pernah nyelusup-nyelusup dalam gang super sempit. Mereka terlatih saat mendapatkan misi ranking S (misi tertinggi di Organisasi) ketika _Anokata_ kehilangan cincin kawinnya yang jatuh di sekitar selokan. Saat itu, seluruh anggota BO termasuk Rum dikerahkan untuk mencari sang benda pusaka. Semalaman mereka main di kubangan, mencari sekuat tenaga benda milik si aki tua. Rambut Blackbeard, Stout, dan Curracao sampai berubah warna, suara Arrack yang katanya cetar membahana badai khatulistiwa ulala itu sampai serak, Vermouth bahkan belum berhenti ngomel, namun tak ada hasil. Menjelang fajar keesokan harinya, Tequila si paman software, maksudnya paman Osaka, menemukannya. Anggota BO yang lain elus dada, " _heehhh ... yokatta_!"

Anggota BO bernama Akai Shuuichi/Rye pernah menghitung masa subur Amuro Tooru. Dan ketahuan yang bersangkutan. Dan ia digampar. Juga dimaki-maki. Amuro kan bukan perempuan. Maksudnya apa coba? Hal itu membuat Amuro curiga. Bahkan, ketika kuliah singkat tentang Anatomi, Akai menutup mata ketika melihat video aborsi, juga operasi cesar ... tapi membelalakkan mata ketika melihat video sunat laser. Maksudnya apa coba? (2)

Anggota BO menggunakan ilmu Anatomi ini untuk menentukan titik krusial target mereka agar hidup tidak lebih dari 10 menit sejak terjadinya hypovolemic shock, exsanguination dan pneumothorax ketika peluru menembus bagian tubuh sang target. Gini-gini juga BO manusia lho, ngga tega lihat orang sakaratul maut lama-lama. Tapi berhubung materi Anatomi itu disampaikan oleh Kir/Hidemi yang merupakan wanita paling galak di Organisasi setelah Chianti, Amuro sering menghitung jatah bolos dalam ketentuan 75% kehadiran. Tapi setiap mau bolos, Amuro ingat kata Bapak; _Kalau belajar, ambil yang bagusnya aja Mur, yang jeleknya buang. Mau di kelas, mau di tempat ibadah, di mana saja. Nb: tidak termasuk sandal._

Amuro tidak bisa marah, itu kata semua anggota BO. Padahal 2 hari yang lalu Amuro teriak-teriak sampai banting meja gara-gara ribut sama Bangkai (bang Akai) soal perhitungan masa subur. Tapi, sikap Amuro justru ditertawai oleh yang lainnya. Karena khawatir akan kewarasan anggota BO, maka saya pun mencoba bertanya pada salah satu anggota elit Organisasi yang merupakan tangan kanan _Anokata_ sekaligus penanggungjawab Divisi Tata Strategi Jelang Eksekusi—atasan Amuro dan Shinichi, kodenamanya Rum. Dan Rum menjawab, "Eh, Bourbon? Hahaha ... Dia ngga apa-apa kok, dek. Cuma kurang piknik aja." Di sisi lain, Amuro yang mendengar perbincangan kami pun mulai mencari tokalev dan menghampiri saya dengan langkah berdebam. "Tuh kan kurang piknik," lanjut Rum.

Anggota BO itu masuk kategori keren kalau sudah bisa bersenda gurau dengan para petinggi Organisasi, seperti Vermouth atau Rum. Kalau Gin, boleh saja sih, asal si anggota siap untuk gila, karena Gin tidak punya kotak tertawa. Kalau _Anokata_ , lebih baik jangan, _belum wisuda udah kelar idup lo, bang!_

Anggota BO malas mengurus beasiswa. Karena memang tidak ada.

Jubah almamater BO yang berwarna hitam akan dikenakan saat misi malam hari, karena kalau siang terlalu mencolok. Tapi ketentuan ini tidak berlaku untuk para aktivis seperti Gin dan Vodka, mereka akan memakainya setiap hari, tapi jarang dicuci.

Selalu ada anggota BO yang harga kos-nya 1,5 juta sebulan, dan selalu ada juga yang harga kos-nya 1,5 juta setahun. Dan sekamar bisa berdua. Atau bertiga. Kalau ada tugas jadi berempat. Atau lima.

Amuro pernah kedinginan di pinggir jalan. Atau jembatan. Atau halte bus. Karena Akai yang bilang mau jemput, malah ngurusin kasus reklamasi sama Shinichi. Atau korupsi. Atau penistaan agama. Yang jelas bukan sianida.

Anggota BO memasuki level _expert_ naik motor kalau sudah pernah dapat jatah ngambil nasi kotak di warung makan Segar Sari yang rutenya mendaki gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra, bersama teman bertualang, hai ninja Gozaru. Karena mereka sadar bahwa BO yang kelaparan, bisa makan orang.

Foto KTA (kartu tanda anggota) BO milik Amuro polos bin kucel. Mukanya di bright sadis karena tukang cetak foto berkeyakinan bahwa kameranya rusak, sebab Amuro terlalu gelap.

Setidaknya 2 pasangan anggota BO per kelompok mengalami cinta lokasi saat OSPEK. Anggota BO itu ada banyak, cuma official malas menggambarnya. Soalnya nanti Detective Conan jadi dikira toko miras. Jadi kalau dihitung, dalam 1 kali OSPEK, setidaknya ada 20 anggota non elit yang melepas masa jomblo. Kalau Amuro sih dari dulu sampai sekarang masih proses. Padahal dukungan sudah muncul dari berbagai pihak, dari mulai gadis-gadis remaja yang tadinya polos dan kini mengibar bendera untuk menunjukkan ke- _Fujo_ -an mereka hingga official yang mengeliminasi satu per satu karakter yang mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan sang target cinta (Akai Shuuichi), seperti Miyano bersaudara hingga Wataru Date/Scotch, tinggal nunggu Jodie dieksekusi. Jadi kesimpulannya, AkaAmu itu berstatus Road to Canon. _Gosho-sama, chara apa lagi yang kau nistakan?_

Amuro dan Shinichi/Silverbullet sering duduk-duduk gaul di hall depan Haido hotel sambil ngerumpi orang yang mereka sukai. Lebih tepatnya, duduk-duduk galau. Kebetulan hubungan mereka dekat karena satu divisi. Dan Amuro serta Shinichi sempat risih ketika disamperi mbak-mbak L4y yang menatap mereka dengan penuh gairah. Shinichi mendengus, seketika ia ingat GBS (Gosho Boys Rules) yang menyatakan: [1] Dilarang naksir sama orang selain _osananajimi_. [2] Kembali ke aturan 1 [3] Sama seperti aturan 2. Di sisi lain, Amuro yang bukan Gosho boys, justru membalas mbak-mbak itu dengan menaikkan kerah baju tinggi-tinggi ... atau kibas poni ... atau senyum pepsodent. Padahal mbak-mbak tadi sedang berdelusi tentang Amuro dan Shinichi. _Fujoshi_ toh.

Anggota BO kalau rapat lesehan. Kan kocak kalau duduk di kasur semua. Ingat? BO mengadakan rapat di kamar _Anokata_.

Anggota BO hanya boleh memakai baju putih dan celana hitam saat SIMAK, OSPEK, dan misi khusus yang mengharuskan mereka melakukan penyamaran menggunakan properti tersebut. Selain tiga waktu tadi, jangan coba-coba memakainya. Karena _Anokata_ akan murka kalau ada orang yang berkata: "Eh itu anak PKL ya?" dan dijawab, "Bukan, itu kasir Indomaret yang masih _trainee_."

Anggota BO akan dibilang keren kalau bisa melakukan spionase dan memata-matai target sambil jualan koran di lampu merah. Atau jaga parkir. Atau ngamen. Soalnya preman di sana beringas semua. Jebolan perguruan Banten kayaknya, bisa debus, badannya kebal peluru.

Amuro pernah foto alay bareng Akai, Hidemi dan Shinichi saat dinyatakan lulus ujian tahap 3 dari rangkaian SIMAK BO. Mereka menggunakan jubah almamater yang belum dicuci dan menunjukkan KTA yang belum dilaminating. Keesokan harinya, mereka foto seangkatan. Dan parahnya, _Anokata_ ikutan juga.

Amuro sering makan donat karena dipaksa beli oleh Aquavit dan Riesling dari bagian Dana Usaha. Sehambar apapun itu donat, akan enak kalau Amuro makannya sambil nonton acara Mukbang di Yutub. Kalau perutnya mules karena ngga makan-makan nasi, tinggal berobat ke poliklinik. Karena BO tidak mendaftar BPJS. Lagian gratis kok, punya dr. Araide, kenalannya Ran—gadis yang akhirnya ditembak Shinichi di Big Ben SETELAH PHP-IN SHIPPERNYA SEBANYAK 621 EPISODE tidak termasuk Movie, OVA/ONA, New year spesial eps, Secret Mission, Magic File, Lupicona series dan Remake!

Di penghujung tahun, anggota BO suka menghilang. Mereka nyari kerja sambilan. Sebab penghasilan dari permintaan misi berkurang. Ada yang beralih menjadi mbak-mbak olshop, sampai tukang petasan. Tahun baru sih, laris jadinya.

Dan di penghujung tahun, ketika dompet dalam masa paralysis medulla atau koma, Amuro selalu menjawab "Terserah," atau "Ikut aja dah," kalau Shinichi mengajaknya makan. Sebagai satu-satunya anggota Organisasi yang masih mendapatkan keping-keping donasi dari Ayah Bunda di negeri seberang, Shinichi selalu mengerti keadaan dua orang temannya, Amuro dan Akai. Jadi ia sering mentraktir mereka. Tinggal menyesuaikan tempat saja. Kalau akhir bulan, di angkringan, dengan lauk tempe penyet. Kalau tanggal muda, di resto ikan bakar. Satu ikan bagi tiga. Dengan Napoli (nasi porsi kuli) dan sambal super pedas biar nasi cepat habis, dan es teh gratis.

d(^-^)b

BONUS.

Tidak ada satu pun anggota BO yang hafal Hymne BO, apalagi yel-yel karena yang ngetik, sudah kehabisan ide.

.

.

End.

* * *

*NOC (Non official cover: agen rahasia dalam Organisasi yang bergerak tanpa ikatan resmi tempat mereka bekerja. Biasanya dikodekan dengan 'knock' atau ketukan) Tentang NOC ini, ada di episode black impact deh kalo ngga salah, yg KIR dicurigain Vermouth.

 _Nah ... Bagaimana, BO kompak kan? Ada yang berminat daftar BO? Kalau saya sih minat banget, soalnya ada Silverbullet berantena di sana xD maaf untuk segala kesalahan. Many thankies most warmly, Bye bye~_


End file.
